Isaac and Lucy Prequel
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: This is a one-shot story for Isaac and my OC Lucy from my story Get Me Through This Hurt. It is sort of a prequel one-shot for that story. It shows their friendship as it grows, and has some cute Lucy/Isaac moments. Of course, I'd recommend reading this along with the main story. Thanks so much, and please review on this story as well as the main one! Enjoy!


**So, this is a little oneshot story I got the idea to do. It is Isaac/Lucy. For those of you who don't know, Lucy is my OC in my story called Get Me Through This Hurt. You should probably read that, but you really don't have to. I guess you could think of this one-shot as a little prequel to the story. It shows how Isaac and Lucy's relationship begins, and how they become closer friends to each other. I really hope you like it, and please read and review my story, Get Me Through This Hurt.**

First day of ninth grade:

I was new that year. Although I didn't know that many people, you could consider me as rather popular. I began hanging out with people like Lydia, and I'll admit, it felt good to be looked up to by so many nobodys. I was strutting through the hall in a cute little sundress and flip flops. I didn't get far before I started to hear the daily teasing of the jocks. They always picked some poor kid to torment each day. Many of the days, I noticed, they picked on a shy boy named Isaac Lahey. He walked through the hallway in front of me and the names began to be thrown around.  
"Yo gravedigger! Where did you get the bruise? Not from Lacrosse! You don't even play, benchie!" They yelled. Isaac kept his head down and walked right through them.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" One boy on the lacrosse team said and grabbed Isaac's shirt and threw him on the ground. Isaac scrambled to get up but he was kneed in the face by another upperclassman. Blood spurted from his nose.  
"Hey, douche!" I yelled at the guy who threw Isaac on the ground.  
"What did you call me?" He said threateningly. Isaac tried to get up again. The boy was about to punch him in the face when I caught his hand before it made contact with Isaac's face.  
"Go to class," I said threateningly, "Before I show all your friends how you can get your ass whooped by a girl."  
He smirked cockily at me. "Try me, hun." I rolled my eyes. There was a crowd beginning to form around us, now. It's not like I knew any fighting moves, but I did know something that I could do. I took my knee and slammed it into his man parts with all the force I could give.  
"Ah!" He yelled, clutching himself. I bent down to get eye to eye with him.  
"No, you try me." I whispered to him. I stood up and walked over to Isaac.  
"Thanks." He said quietly. I smiled sympathetically at him.  
"You want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling as I helped him up and we left the crowd of kids standing there, dumbfounded.

* * *

I walked through the cemetery, looking around nervously. Most people didn't come to look for their parent's tombstones at 11 at night. Although, point taken, I wasn't most people. I lived in Beacon Hills for my whole life with my parents and my older brother, Darren. Darren and I were both home schooled until the accident happened. Afterward, I was able to take a year off before having to go to the high school.

I found my parent's tombstones, side by side, and bent down. I placed my hand on my father's tombstone and pulled a flower out of my pocket, draping it over my mother's. I let a few silent tears slide down my face and hit the cold ground.

"Surprised to see someone here this late." A voice behind me made me jump. I turned around quickly and met familiar blue eyes. "Isaac," I breathed in relief. He nodded shyly. "Who were you expecting?" He asked. "A murderer." I chuckled. I wiped away tears quickly. I didn't like people seeing me cry. It gave them room to judge me. Isaac smiled at me before looking at my parent's graves.

"It's okay to cry." He said quietly. "I cry at my mom's grave." I looked up at him, interested. "What happened to your mom?" I asked curiously. He looked at the ground. "Cancer. How about you?"

"Car wreck." I said quietly before looking up at him. "So uh, why are you here?" I asked. He smiled lightly. "I work here."

"Oooh, spooky." I joked, laughing. He smiled widely. "Very."

"You ever stayed here all night?" I asked him with a smile. He shrugged. "I do most nights." He told me honestly. I frowned. "Why is that?" I asked. He grimaced. "Just to uh, get out of the house. It's just me and my dad."

"I just live with my brother. Although his girlfriend comes over a lot." I told him. He nodded understandingly. "So, will your brother care if you stayed out late?" He asked with a small smile. "He's asleep. I snuck out." I grinned coyly. Isaac chuckled.

"Well, are you planning on leaving anytime soon?" He asked. I smiled brightly. "Not unless you want me to." I teased. He shook his head and smirked. "Nah, I'd like the company."

* * *

The next day in school, Isaac and I walked into the building together. People watched in curiosity as we smiled and laughed with each other. Most of the curiosity was directed toward Isaac, as nobody at school had ever seen him smile as brightly as he did today.

"I'll see you in chemistry." He said with a smile before walking away. I smiled back at him when I noticed Lydia walking by. "Hey, Lydia, are we still up for shopping later?" I asked her with a flattering smile. She gave me a fake sweet smile, "Uh, yeah, I kind of have other plans with Beth, over here." She shrugged. "Maybe later."

"Or never." She added under her breath as she walked away. I rolled my eyes. People were now avoiding me due to my association with Isaac. I didn't much care, though. Isaac was a better friend to me than anyone else could be. He was not bitchy, like a girl friend, and not as hormonal or douchy as most guy friends.

At lunch, I saw Isaac sitting at a table alone, slowly eating a sandwich. I smiled to myself and grabbed my tray, carrying it over to his table. As soon as I set my food down, Isaac looked up at me in surprise. "Uh, hi." He mumbled. I sat down in the seat across from him. "That looks good." I commented on his sandwich. He smirked. "Yep. It's tuna." He told me.

"Can I try a bite?" I asked him with a grin. His eyes widened, but he nodded and handed it to me. I took a small bite and handed it back. "That is good. Did you make it?" I asked him. He nodded. I picked up a bag of pretzels and handing them to him. "Here, you can have my pretzels." I told him. He grabbed the bag carefully, smiling widely. "Thanks."

* * *

"I like coming here. It's relaxing, minus the spooky graves." I said, sitting next to Isaac in the graveyard. I had snuck out again, planning to meet him here.

It was getting chilly, and I leaned into Isaac's side lightly, causing him to shiver. I quickly pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cold." I said to him. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly to his side again. "It's okay." He smiled happily. I scooted my body to his and curled into his side. He just looked down at me.

"What?" I asked, cracking a smile. He watched me for another moment before suddenly pressing his face to mine. I paused in surprise as he kissed me, not responding to his mouth on mine. When he realized I wasn't responding, he quickly pulled his mouth back. "I'm sorry." He blushed, looking at his feet. I frowned. "Uh, it's okay." I mumbled to him. There was an awkward silence before I leaned into his side again.

We stayed there until 3 in the morning, talking and enjoying each other's company. Isaac had to get back before his dad woke, though, and I had to get back before my brother woke. We hugged a goodbye and went our separate ways.

"We should hang out again sometime!" I called out to him as he walked down the road. He turned around, smiling. "This weekend?" He asked. I nodded and continued down the road. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I didn't know how to respond to it. I had never kissed anyone before, and I liked it, but I really wasn't looking for a relationship.

I knew a relationship with Isaac would be wonderful, but what if we broke up? I liked our friendship the way it was.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly in my bed when suddenly a rapping noise sounded from my window. It shook me awake. I looked over and saw a figure balancing on the branch of a large tree next to my window. It reached over and tapped on my window again. Quietly, so I didn't wake my brother, I got out of bed and tip toed to my window. I opened it just a crack and bent down to talk through it.

"Who is it?" I whispered fearfully.

"It's Isaac." The figure whispered back. I frowned and opened my window all the way for him to come into. He leaped inside, causing a slight noise, but not enough to wake Darren.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well," he shrugged, "you said we should hang out sometime so..."

"Isaac." I warned, wanting the truth.

"Um, well I didn't know where to go, so I just decided to come here." He mumbled to the ground.

"What about your own home?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"My dad... I-I can't really," He stuttered. It was then that he pulled up his sleeve, showing me glass stuck inside his arm as well as a bruise on his thigh.

"Isaac... Did your father do this?" I asked him quietly. He closed his eyes.

"Isaac?" I asked again.

"Yes. He did." He admitted. I nodded carefully.

"Why don't I help you clean this up?" I offered. He nodded in return. I got my first aid kit and began using tweezers to pluck the glass pieces out. He winced every time I pulled one. After all signs of glass were gone, I applied some peroxide to the injury and bandaged it up.

Isaac looked me right in the eye. "Thank you." He said.

"Of course." I replied.

"Would you like to stay here, tonight?" I asked him. He looked at the ground. "No, I don't want to bother you-" He began until I snorted. "It's fine. You can take my bed." I said to him. He nodded thankfully and got under the covers. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "How long has your dad been doing this to you?" I whispered. He paused. "He didn't always. Just when my brother died." Isaac mumbled. I nodded understandingly.

"Isaac, you need to tell someone." I breathed worriedly. "I just did." He whispered. I shook my head. "But I can't help you." I argued. Isaac's voice became much softer. "You just did."

* * *

"Wake up, Isaac." I whispered lightly, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, as if forgetting that he was at my house. "How did you sleep?" I asked him with a smile. He sat up from the bed and pulled the covers off. "Where did you sleep?" He asked questioningly. I shrugged. "Floor." I chuckled. He shook his head sternly. "You'll get back problems by the age of 30." He said. I laughed. "Shut up."

He got out of bed and I led him downstairs to my kitchen. "It's okay," I said. "My brother works from eight to four on Saturdays." Isaac nodded.

"Go ahead and help yourself to anything." I offered, motioning to the cabinets and fridge. I began to cook eggs while Isaac devoured two hamburgers and most of the fruit salad I had made the other night.

"Damn, are you always this hungry?" I chuckled as I dumped my eggs on a plate and put seasoning on them. I brought the plate to Isaac and sat beside him. Just as I was about to eat, Isaac picked up his fork. "You mind?" He asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "No, go ahead." I snickered. Together, we finished the plate of eggs.

"You make wonderful eggs." He smiled at me. I blushed. "Well, thank you." I said sarcastically. He stood up from the seat, wincing slightly.

"Oh, here, let me check your cuts again." I said, rushing over to him. I removed the bandages and treated his wounds once more before putting them back on. Isaac watched me intently the whole time I worked on him.

"What?" I asked with a smirk as I finished treating the scrape on his torso. He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing." He mumbled. As soon as I finished, I patted him on the chest. "You should be good." I informed him. He looked up at the clock. "I should go. It's almost noon and my dad will be waking up from his hangover soon." He said, walking to the front door. I ran up and grabbed his arm. "You don't have to go back to him, Isaac." I whispered to him. He grimaced. "I do, Lucy. I'm just glad I have you, now." He told me with a faint smile.

I grinned and wrapped him in a tight hug before letting him go. "You'll always have me."


End file.
